1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of beach towels. More particularly, it relates to the field of beach towels including anchoring apparatus.
2. The Prior Art
Beach towels are well known in the art. However, as long as beach towels have been around, man has grappled with the problem of how to keep them from blowing away, folding over in the wind, and other similar problems all exacerbated by the presence of sand at the beach. People have even resorted to driving stakes into the sand in order to tie the beach towels down. What is needed is a convenient one piece beach towel which can be anchored conveniently in the sand at the beach without the use of additional tools and implements.